The rise of the darkness
by Blackonimusha
Summary: Han pasado 5 años de la gran guerra, pero la paz no hes mas que un mero sueño. Extremistas del reino tierra, revolucionarios de la nacion del fuego y oculto en las sombras, un mal mas antiguo que el propio Avatar. Remake de mi historia del mismo nombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al mundo de la serie animada Avatar, estas son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

…**.**

**Prologo**

Los primeros rayos del alba empezaban a filtrarse entre las nubes que cubrían uno de los tantos valles que existían por el extenso Reino Tierra. Una espesa niebla abarcaba todo el valle, junto a un hermoso manto blanco que lo cubría todo. El canto de un gallo-gato resonó a lo lejos anunciando un nuevo pálido y triste día del imponente invierno que azotaba la región, luego se apago como si la misma niebla se le hubiera tragado. Sola las voces de unos hombres atravesaba la imponente bruma.

-Hace mucho frío, siento como si se me congelara el alma.

-Es culpa de la nieve y la niebla.

-Maldito invierno.

-Es verdad, pero saben que seria bueno para combatir el frío.

-Si dices sexo, te cortare lo que tienes en tu entrepierna

-Necesitamos un poco de sake caliente. Aunque el sexo también puede funcionar.

-Tienes idea de lo que te pasara si el comándate te encuentra bebiendo sake en servicio.

-No me preocupa, después de todo esta aquí con nosotros el segundo al mando de esta división.

-Si te atrapan, yo seré el primero en pedir que te den de baja.

-Oh…siempre es un gusto contar contigo viejo amigo.

-Saben, escuche que el comandante va a retirarse.

-En serie, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que ese vejestorio se retirara.

-Oye no puedes referirte así a un oficial de mayor rango.

-Es verdad, nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchándote con esta niebla.

-Si, jamás en mi vida he visto una niebla tan densa como esta. Apenas puedo ver la empalizada.

-De cierta forma es tétrica y sobrenatural, no se como explicarlo.

-Puede que sea obra de un Kiri.

Una suave y fría brisa, abrió un abertura entre la espesa neblina y dejo ver a un pequeño grupo conformado por cuatro soldados alrededor de una fogata. Pesadas y abrigadas capas cubrían sus cuerpos, su respiración que escapaba de sus bocas era visible debido a las bajas temperaturas pero lo mas distintivo eran el emblema estampado en sus capas, la gran flama de Agni, símbolo de la Nación del Fuego.

-Que rallos es un Kiri-Pregunto Kaito, un joven cabo de primera de apenas 20 años.

-Son espíritus de la niebla-Contesto Hsu, veterano de mil batallas, capitán de la novena división, mientras hurgaba con la punta de su espada dentro de la pequeña fogata para mantener vivas las brasas- Las leyendas dicen que los kiris generan espesas nieblas para cazar mortales

-¿Cazar mortales?-Repitió el joven recluta, pero con un leve tono que podría confundirse con preocupación.

-No te preocupes muchacho, estos espíritus no están interesados en los hombres-Le contesto el veterano a la vez que le entregaba al ya nervioso muchacho una tétrica sonrisa-Poseen gustos mas refinados.

-Solo les interesan las doncellas puras-Dijo Kai, recientemente ascendido a suboficial y famoso por su gran dote con el arco-Así que ninguno de nosotros esta en real peligro.

-Y que hay de mí- pregunto indignada Ming-Por si no lo has notado yo soy una mujer.

-Estos espíritus cazan vírgenes y dudo mucho que tu seas una vir…-Un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula impidió que terminara y lo mando de espalda a la fría nieve.

-Eso debió dolor-Comento Kaito con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba como Kai se incorporaba lentamente-Deberías saber que un hombre nunca debe meterse en ese tipo de temas con un mujer.

-Veo que tienes modales novato-Le replico Ming con una sonrisa- ¿Eres de la capital?

-No, provengo de una pequeña aldea de la provincia de Ho-Contesto el aludido.

-Esa es una provincia de campesinos-Agrego Kai, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe e inteligentemente se había sentado a dos brazos de distancia de Ming- Cansado de una vida pacifica.

-Me enliste para ayudar a nuestra nación a cumplir el sueño de su excelencia Zuko-Replico Kaito con orgullo- Es un honor servir en esta misión de paz.

-El Señor del Fuego es demasiado idealista-Comento Kai- Esta "misión de paz" no ha rendido frutos y no creo que los rinda. Los _dato-ji _nos odian.

-Y que esperabas, en primer lugar fue nuestro ejército quien destruyo sus aldeas, es comprensible que nos odien - Respondió el más viejo de los presentes mientras avivaba las brazas de la fogata- Gracias a la guerra este continente esta lleno de grupos revolucionarios y bandidos.

-Pocos grupos que se atreven realmente a enfrentarnos- Añadió Kai mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de entre sus ropas y procedió a leerla- "_Las atrocidades de los demonios de fuego no pueden ser perdonadas, la sangre de los hijos de la madre tierra no serán olvidados. Hermanos yo os pregunto ¿Acaso los muertos no claman por justicia? Juntémonos hijos de los caídos e impartamos la sagrada venganza por aquellos que se han marchado al sueño eterno que es la muerte. Que la sangre de los demonios hijos de Agni manchen nuestras tierras y que sientan la ira de 1oo años de matanzas."_

-Bastante poético-Dijo la joven-¿De donde rayos sacaste eso?

-De un poblado-Contesto el aludido-Es un afiche de un grupo revolucionario llamado "_La espada de Bhudevi"_. Esta conformado mayoritariamente por huérfanos de la guerra y muchos maestros tierra.

-Nunca escuche hablar de ellos-Comento Kaito- No creo que sean mas peligrosos que el ejercito del Reino Tierra.

-Muchacho estos revolucionarios son mucho más peligrosos que cualquier ejército-dijo Hsu.

-¿Cómo pueden ser mas peligrosos que un ejercito entrenado?

-Un ejército entrenado combate con estrategias y bajo ciertos códigos-Explico Ming- Se toman prisioneros y otras cosas que debiste haber aprendido durante tu paso por la academia.

-Pero estos revolucionarios solo tienen una única estrategia: Matar a tantos soldados como les sea posible para luego escapar y de no poder, inmolarse para no ser capturado-Dijo Hsu.

-Hace tres lunas emboscaron a la compañía del General Lin-Menciono Kai, se detuvo por un momento para observar con detenimiento las brasas antes de continuar- Nadie pudo identificar que restos correspondían a quien, pobres bastardos.

El rostro del mas joven se empalideció por un momento, talvez haya sido por la fría brisa que soplo en ese momento o talvez por la trágica suerte de sus compañeros y luego solo hubo un profundo silencio hasta que Hsu hablo

-No te preocupes chico, quédate junto al viejo Hsu y nada malo te pasara.

-Además somos la novena división, el mítico y temido ejercito del _"Dragón del oeste"-_Reafirmo con orgullo Ming- Nosotros nos cuidamos entre si.

-No que perdimos en Ba Sing Se-Dijo Kai de manera casual ganándose una mirada por parte de Hsu que fácilmente podría matar a un alce dientes de sable.

-¿Cuál es la posición del Rey Tierra?-Pregunto Keito- No creo que no tenga una opinión sobre estos ataques.

-Repudia los actos y los considera enemigos del reino-Respondió Ming- Pero nos los persigue muy activamente. Personalmente creo que los ve como nuestro problema y no el suyo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto intrigado el joven ante la respuesta- Que rey toleraría que sus siervos no lo obedezcan.

-Tiene otros problemas mas importantes que atender-Dijo el arquero- Después de todo _la espada de Budhevi_ solo nos ataca a nosotros.

-¿Que hay del Avatar?

-El avatar es solo un adolescente de apenas 17 años-Respondió Ming-Talvez tenga todo el poder del mundo, pero no sabe nada de políticas y es un pacifista.

-Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos a un avatar guerrero-Añadió Kai- Como el avatar Susanno.

-No es ese el avatar que extermino a un culto que adoraba a un espíritu que robaba rostros-Contesto Ming.

-No solo eso, también fue el Avatar que puso fin a las guerras del loto carmesí en nuestra nación, creo la primera universidad en Ba Sing Se, dibujo las primeras cartas náuticas del mundo, estudio el firmamento y venció al terrible Dahaka entre muchas otras cosas-Exclamo con exaltación Kaito- Sus hazañas son legendarias.

-Se te olvida mencionar que también fue participe en las mas grandes masacres de la era antigua que se tengan registro-Acoto Hsu- Después de todo Sozin lo cito para justificar el genocidio.

-Pero recuerda que el vivió durante la era de las grandes guerras-Dijo el arquero- El derramamiento de sangre fue necesario para estabilizar el mundo y como el mismo digiera _"La sangre que se derrama hoy, es la que alimentara un esplendoroso futuro. Aquellos que abrasen el seno de la muerte serán los mártires de la paz"_

-Pero el mismo Susanno dijo: _"la violencia nunca es la respuesta a nada, solo es el camino fácil y que engendra únicamente mas violencia"-_Replico Kaito-Aunque al día siguiente aplasto una rebelión en la frías estepas del sur.

-Muchas de sus "hazañas" son fruto de discusión entre los escolares para decidir si fue un héroe o un asesino de masas-Agrego Ming- Y si las historias son ciertas, paso sus últimos años perseguido por los fantasmas de su pasado.

-Miren si quieren saber mi opinión, yo creo que aunque definitivamente cometió actos, despiadados fueron por el bien del mundo-Señalo Kaito- Después de todo el Avatar vive para el mundo pero al mismo tiempo…

-Oigan ¿Escucharon ustedes también eso?-Les interrumpió la voz de un soldado desde la empalizada.

-No escuche nada-Le respondió otro soldado- Tal vez sea tu imaginación.

-Yo si escuche algo-Grito otro soldado-casi como el galope.

-¿Como el de los caballos-avestruz?

-No más bien como el de los rinocerontes de Komodo

En aquel instante como si esa frase los hubiera convocado las siluetas de un grupo de jinetes se empezaron a distinguir entre la espesa niebla montados sobre sus imponentes monturas cubiertos en armaduras de combates. Todos los jinetes llevaban armaduras de tonalidades negras y rojizas, algunos portaban espadas y otros largas lanzas cuyas decoraciones bailaban en el aire. Pesadas capas los protegían del clima y debido a la niebla o talvez a la distancia no parecían hombres, sino terribles Kajis.

Hsu, junto con sus tres camaradas, ya había llegado al punto más alto de la empalizada y observaba con detenimiento al destacamento que se acercaba. Definitivamente eran miembros del ejercito de la nación, pero no recordaba que el comandante le hubiera informado de la llegada de mas hombres y fue entonces cuando pudo observa el estandarte que transportaban consigo. El fino bordado de uno de los tres animales sagrados para el culto a Agni, el ave inmortal que renace de las cenizas de la muerte. Un Fénix.

-¡Son _"Los Hijos del Fénix_"!-Grito uno de los vigías desde la torre.

"_Los Hijos del Fénix",_ un grupo de desertores y viejos perros de guerra, que no saben hacer otra cosa que la guerra. Traidores a la Nación del Fuego, que no supieron adaptarse a la nueva era.

-Novato ve a informarle al comandante-Dijo Hsu a Kaito, quien inmediatamente se lanzo escalera a bajo rumbo hacia la tienda del comandante

-Despierten a todos los hombres ahora mismo-Ordeno Kai a un grupo de soldados que corrieron directamente hacia las barracas para luego devolver su vista hacia el destacamento que se acercaba.

-Esto no me gusta-Dijo la joven-¿Cuantos crees que sean?

-Yo cuento treinta-le respondió el suboficial-Pero deben haber mas en el bosque. Talvez toda una división o incluso mas.

-Probablemente aprovecharon la niebla para movilizarse y la nieve apaciguo su marcha-Agrego un tal Rekko, un cabo de primera-Bastardos astutos

-Puede que incluso tengan maquinaria de asedio en alguna parte-murmuro un soldado-Y con esta niebla no podemos verlos.

-Creo que Kaito tenia razón-Dijo Ming con una sonrisa-Después de todo esta niebla si era un mal augurio.

* * *

><p>El comandante Zuu Tzu, un veterano de las más grandes batallas de la guerra de los 100 años y viejo amigo del retirado Dragón del Oeste. Cuando el joven cabo de primera entro bruscamente a la tienda, el comandante ya se encontraba de pie y bebiendo tranquilamente un taza de te rojo.<p>

-Comandante…ha…ha..se aproximan jinetes de …ha…_los hijos del fénix_…ha…señor-Dijo entre jadeos.

-Ya veo-Respondió tranquilamente mientras bebía el resto de su Té para luego colocarse su caso y capa-Prepárese cabo, puede que hoy la nieve se tiña de rojo.

* * *

><p>El campamento había cobrado vida, los hombres se estaban ya formados en posición y listo para combatir, el ruido de los engranajes de las enormes maquinarias mientras eran preparadas para repeler un posible ataque.<p>

Hsu miraba detenidamente al destacamento que ya estaba a unos 500 metros de ellos y no podía quitarse de la cabeza cual seria las inatenciones de estos traidores, cuando sin el menor aviso los jinetes detuvieron su brutal envestida. El capitán observo con curiosidad este peculiar acto y se percato como uno de los jinetes disparaba una flecha que se incrusto en la parte superior de la empalizada. Junto a la flecha había pegado un pergamino que fue recuperado rápidamente por un soldado y que precedió a entregárselo a Hsu.

-Bien capitán, ¿Cuál es la situación?

Hsu se volteo instintivamente y se encontró de frente con el comandante e inmediatamente realizo el saludo correspondiente.

-Señor, un grupo de jinetes de los Hijos del Fénix y enviaron un mensaje-Contesto a la vez que le entregaba el pergamino a su superior.

-¿Un mensaje desde esa distancia?-Acoto sorprendido-Definitivamente un arquero Yuan Yuan.

-Personalmente creo que deben haber mas escondidos en el bosque.

El comandante desenvolvió el pergamino y procedió a leerlo con un semblante duro y serio. Cuando despego la vista del pergamino, este empezó a quemarse y posteriormente fijo su vista en los jinetes a la distancia.

-Quieren negociar-Dijo de manera casual-Personalmente conmigo.

-¿Que hacemos señor?-Pregunto el capitán.

-Respóndales capitán que estoy dispuesto a hablar con ellos, siempre y cuando acepten acercarse a doce metros del campamento-Respondió el viejo comandante-También envíen halcones a la tercer y quinceava división.

Rápidamente Hsu procedió a escribir el mensaje y se lo entrego a Kai, quien era el más hábil con el arco de toda la división. El disparo termino a unos 100 metros de los jinetes y uno de estos se acerco a retirar el mensaje. Kaito y Ming le dirigieron una mirada impregnada con cierto grado de burla. Minutos después llego una respuesta positiva por parte de los jinetes que empezaron un lento trote hacia la empalizada.

Zuu Tzu junto a una veintena de guardias, entre ellos Hsu y Kaito, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la empalizada que se abrió para dejarlos pasar. Kai y un grupo de arqueros ya preparados en el caso que los jinetes quisieran pasarse de listo.

El destacamento llego justo en el momento que el la comitiva salía de la fortaleza y el hombre que la dirigía levanto la mano para detener el avance a apenas a unos metros de los soldados. El líder de los jinetes, era un hombre de complexión normal y tal vez en su treintas. Se dirigió a Tzu sin bajarse de su montura.

-¿Tu eres el comandante de la novena división?

-Soy Zuu Tzu, de la honorable familia Tzu de la provincia de Edo-Respondió el aludido-Y soy el comandante de la novena división del ejército imperial. ¿Quien eres tú, _Hijo del Fénix_?

-Mi nombre es Makki y estoy aquí para entregarles una noticia y hacerles una oferta _uragiris._

-Hable rápido _lord _Makki, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender.-Le respondió el viejo comandante sin prestar atención al insulto de este.

Makki solo sonrío e hizo un ademán al jinete a su lado quien saco un pergamino de su capa y procedió a leerlo con una voz fuerte y ronca, que fácilmente podría escucharse desde la empalizada.

-"Hace dos noches el almirante Len Thao junto a la doceava flota de la armada imperial, compuesta por 3000 hombres, han sido iluminados por las poderosas flamas del gran y todopoderoso Agni para ver la triste verdad. Lo que alguna vez fuera una gloriosa nación ha sido corrompida por un débil traidor que tiene el atrevimiento de llamarse Señor del Fuego, deshonrando de esta forma a todos los anteriores grandes hombres que ocuparon ese puesto. Es por esto que han decidido unirse a nuestra noble causa y con su ayuda lo que alguna vez fuera la mas grande civilización que este mundo haya visto renazca una vez mas de las cenizas, como el ave inmortal que nos representa."

Hsu estaba sorprendido por la noticia y estaba seguro que los hombres en el campamento debían estar igual de sorprendido. Lo deserción de la doceava flota seria un duro golpe para la moral del marina, en especial con todas las nobles historias de valentía que poseía. Pero le preocupaba más la reacción de su comandante, pues era bien sabido que Len Thao había sido su discípulo o más bien el hijo que nunca tuvo. Hubo una larga pausa hasta que finalmente Zuu Tzu dijo:

-¿Me has llamado solo para informarme la estupida decisión de un idiota?-Aparentemente Makki no esperaba esa respuesta pues la sonrisa en su rostro desvaneció-Ahora, ¿Cuál es esa propuesta de la que hablaste?

-La novena división, es la más noble e importante de todas las divisiones del ejército imperial. La única división que fue fundada y comandada por el gran _Ryujin_, el mas grande Señor del Fuego de toda la historia, el ejercito invencible-Dijo el jinete-Pero mírense ahora, apostados aquí para proteger una porquería de ciudad de esos _dato-ji_. Donde quedo su honor les pregunto.

-¿Tu punto?-Pregunto sin interés alguno el comandante.

-Únanse a nosotros Lord Tzu y así podrán recuperar su honor perdido-Les respondió Makki- Incluso hay un asiento disponible para usted dentro de los lideres y es mas les daremos el honor de vengarse de ese pequeño incidente con Ba Sing Se. Díganme, acaso no seria hermoso ver esa maldita ciudad en llamas.

-¿Así que un puesto en los altos mandos?-Respondió el comandante, ante la sorpresa de todos sus guardias y en especial de Hsu.

-¿Cuál es su respuesta?

-Que me has hecho perder el tiempo, chico-Respondió de manera firme- A diferencia de ustedes, malditos _uragiris_, yo y mis hombres conocemos el significado del honor y de la lealtad. La novena división solo esta al servicio del Señor del Fugo, que en esta era es su gran Excelencia Zuko.

Makki solo sonrío para luego dirigirse a sus hombres y gritar:

-¡Ataquen!

Acto seguido emergieron como fantasma de la misma nieva por lo menos un centenar de soldados vestidos de blanco y que lanzaron unas extrañas esferas, que al romperse liberaron un espeso humo blanco que envolvió a ambos grupos y de esta forma cercenando cualquier respuesta por parte de la arquería desde la empalizada, pues podían herir a sus compañeros.

Rápidamente la guardia reacción, colocándose frente a su comandante y lanzando poderosos llamaradas de fuego justo en el momento en que la primera hilada de los jinetes entraba en su reducido campo de visión. Solo dos estos cayeron abatidos por el ataque, pues el resto lo contrarresto con su propio fuego control. La formación se rompió para evitar la embestida de los rinocerontes, aunque dos guardias no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y fueron brutalmente aplastados por la acometida. Sus cadáveres más allá de lo reconocible. Tras la caída de sus dos compañeros, el resto de la guardia y liderados por el mismísimo comandante se lanzaron por la venganza.

Hsu se lanzo a todo velocidad contra el jinete que acometía en su contra, que resulto ser un maestro fuego por la poderosa llamarada que disparo y que el capitán con maestría esquivo sin desviarse de su curso de colisión, a la vez que desenfundaba su espada dao, _Ryu_.

El jinete pensó que su enemigo debía ser el hombre más valiente que había conocido o el más idiota si realmente pensaba acometer directamente contra un animal de más de media tonelada. No pudo evita sonreír para si mismo mientras espoleaba a su montura para que aumentara la velocidad.

Estando solo a unos pocos metros y en un rápido movimiento, el viejo comandante dio un pequeño salto y procedió a deslizarse por la nieve a una descomunal velocidad, pasando por debajo del enorme animal.

Los rinocerontes de cómodo poseen duras pieles que pueden resistir fácilmente el fuego o ataques con armas blancas, pero como toda criatura poseen un punto débil, en este caso su vientre y en este fue donde Hsu clavo su espada. El animal soltó un desgarrador grito a la vez que su vientre se desgarraba fácilmente ante el filo de la espada, mayoritariamente gracias a la velocidad de la propia bestia, y sus entrañas se desparramaban sobre el viejo soldado. Finalmente la bestia callo bruscamente al suelo moribunda y lanzando a su jinete, que solo soltó un grito de terror y angustia antes de encontrar su muerte al estrellarse de cabeza contra la empalizada.

Hsu se levanto empapado en sangre y viseras, fijo su vista en la bestia junto a el y en su acelerada respiración que prontamente se detuvo. Aunque llevaba casi 30 años en el ejército y por consiguiente había asesinado a tantos hombres que ya había perdido la cuenta, siempre tenía remordimiento cuando se trataba de matar animales, inclusive si estos fácilmente podían despedazarlo como un muñeco de trapo.

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente observo como uno de sus compañeros, el siempre alegre Shin, caí al suelo intentando en vano sujetar sus entrañas con sus manos antes de ser quemado vivo por otro enemigo. Hsu se lanzo a la carga para vengar a su amigo. El maestro fue el primero en caer ante la furia del capitán, decapitado limpiamente por un solo movimiento de su espada, probablemente el bastardo no tuvo tiempo de ni siquiera registrar el ataque. Por otra parte el espadachín, quien había herido fatalmente a Shin, mostró ser un retor mayor y tras una un pequeño combate cayo con la yugular abierta de un hábil movimiento de Hsu, quien ni siquiera lo finiquito y se lanzo en busca de otro enemigo.

* * *

><p>Muchos veteranos dicen que un soldado nunca debe mirar a los ojos a su victima, ya que de hacerlos esos ojos sin la flama de vida te perseguirán hasta el final de tus días.<p>

Kaito ahora entendía esos dichos mientras contemplaba el cadáver a sus pies, la vida que acababa de apagar y como sus vacíos ojos devoraban a los suyos. Se preguntaba que había motivado a una mujer, mas bien una muchacha pues se veía mucho más joven que él, unirse al ejército. Mentalmente no pudo evitar sustituir su rostro por el de su hermana.

Un leve destello de luz lo devolvió a la realidad, justo a tiempo para evitar un poderoso mandoble que apuntaba decapitarlo. Aunque Kaito logro evitar el golpe mortal y contraatacar con una llamarada que su oponente esquivo saltando en la otra dirección, la punta de la hoja logro cortar su frente y pronto la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, escurriendo hacia sus ojos que se cerraron instintivamente y cuando volvió abrirlos la espada de su oponente apuntaba directamente a su garganta.

La reacción del joven evito que la espada se clavara en su cuello utilizando su antebrazo como un escudo improvisado, el dolor era insoportable pero aun así pudo concentrar todas sus fuerzas en su puño que se encendió y lo impacto brutalmente en el pecho de su adversario, quien salio disparada unos cuantos metros.

Kaito cayó de rodillas exhausto, su rostro manchado con la sangre de la herida en su frente, mientras su vista estaba fija en la espada clavada en su antebrazo. No estaba seguro que hacer con ella. Por una parte podía sacarla y arriesgarse a perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor, pero dejarla ahí seria más peligrosos. Levanto la vista por instinto y capto el momento exacto en que un nuevo oponente conjuraba una poderosa llamarada.

La única reacción del abatido soldado fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar la muerte. Mentalmente se disculpo con sus padres, lamentaba haber roto la promesa con su pequeña hermana de volver a casa y encomendó su espíritu a Agni. Pero el dolor nunca llego, así que lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando la imponente espalda de su comandante, mientras este desviaba sin mayor esfuerzo la poderosa oleada de fuego con sus manos. Entones el comandante recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su oponente a una velocidad demasiada rápida para un hombre de avanzada edad y en un rápido movimiento introdujo tres dedos en la mascara de su oponente, 2 en la abertura para los ojos y el otro en el de la boca.

Kaito jamás había escuchado, ni siquiera pensado, que un hombre podría emitir un grito tan agónico, a la vez que caía con convulsiones al suelo y una cantidad descomunal de humo escapaba de todo su cuerpo. Un guardia apareció, una mujer pudo discernir el herido cabo cuando esta se acerco y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

-Yun, te encargo el cuidado del muchacho-Dijo el veterano- Y es una orden.

-Si señor-Respondió la soldada e inmediatamente el comandante se lanzo una vez mas a la batalla.

* * *

><p>Hsu acaba de liquidar a otro atacante, cuando noto un explosión de fuego a unos cuantos metro de el y observo como el comandante Tzu se batía en duelo con tres maestro fuego que probablemente fueran la mitad de jóvenes que el viejo soldado. Mentalmente no pudo evitar sentir lastima por los pobres ingenuos, acaso no sabían que se enfrentaban al <em>"Demonio ardiente".<em> Pronto sus conclusiones se hicieron realidad cuando una poderosa bola de fuego impacto a dos de los maestros, prendiéndolos en llamas y ahora se batía con el último sobreviviente del trío en algo que parecía un Agni Kai. Fue entonces que Hsu pudo notar a un soldado enemigo que portaba una lanza que se acercaba rápidamente por la espalda del comandante. Hsu solo pudo gritar para advertir a su comandante.

Tzu escucho el grito de alerta justo cuando acababa de mandar a volar unos 4 metros a su oponente de un brutal golpe pero lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque y la lanzo le atravesó el pecho. Pero la verdadera sorpresa se la llevo el piquero cuando el viejo soldado agarro con una mano el mango de la lanza y rápidamente con su otra mano la cabeza del infeliz que se encendió en una poderosa llama, acabando instantáneamente con su vida. El herido comandante cayó de rodillas y escupió un poco de sangre que tiño de un hermoso carmesí la nieve, una mano se apoyo en su hombro y al levantar la vista se topo con el rostro de preocupación de su segundo al mando. Hsu grito:

-¡El comandante ha caído, el comandante ha caído!

Mientras el capitán intentaba de para el sangrado de la herida presionándola con sus manos sintió que algo paso zumbando por su rostro y al darse vuelta vio a un soldado enemigo caer de rodillas con una flecha clavada en el ojo y que probablemente le perforo el cerebro. Cuando miro en la otra dirección observo como Kai, con arco en mano, corría a toda velocidad hacia el y junto con por lo menos unos 300 hombres. Los pocos enemigos que quedaban al ver los refuerzos huyeron rápidamente y se perdieron en la niebla. Los soldados cuidadosamente tomaron a su herido comandante y a todos los demás sobrevivientes y se retiraron rápidamente al interior de la empalizada.

* * *

><p>Wei Guo, excapitán de la ya extinta diecisieteava división del ejército imperial, acariciaba con toda tranquilidad al halcón-dragón que sostenía en su antebrazo. El ave miraba hipnotizada el bolso en el costado de su amo y sus garras se clavaban aun más en el guante de cuero. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el soldado introdujo su mano en el bolso y saco un trozo de carne cruda. El ave emitió un leve graznido, mezcla inequívoca de felicidad y ansiedad por la comida.<p>

La larga cabellera del soldado se mecía delicadamente ante la brisa helada y húmeda, dándolo un leve aire muy femenino. Sin la mayor prisa del mundo acerco el trozo de carne hacia el ave y lentamente empezó a moverlo alrededor de la cabeza de esta. El ave de presa solo lo seguía con la mirada y en ningún momento intento de coger la comida, símbolo de lo bien entrenada que estaba. Wei Guo estuvo haciendo lo mismo por un par de minuto para luego sacar la lengua y depositar sobre esta la carne, posteriormente acerco a su mascota a solo centímetros de su rostro y tras chasquear los dedos el ave retiro la carne de una manera tranquile, sin siquiera tocar la lengua de su amo.

El excapitán se veía muy satisfecho por la buena actuación de su mascota y mientras esta comía la beso en la cabeza para luego seguir acariciándola. Fue entonces cuando observo como aprecian de entre la niebla su pequeño grupo de mensajeros. Contó 10 monturas, aunque solo 6 con jinetes, y una veintena de soldados. Tenían un especto bastante patético en su gran mayoría, armas rotas, sin capas y lo peor de todo es que estaban cubiertos de sangre y suciedad. Makki, quien había sobrevivido a la refriega sin sufrir daños considerables se acerco a su capitán cabizbajo.

-¿Me trae malas noticias soldado?

-Se negaron señor.

-Ya veo pero supongo que su comandante esta muerto. ¿Verdad?

El soldado solo desvío la mirada y cuando se disponía a responder un poderoso revés de parte del capitán lo envío directamente al suelo. El soldado intentaba incorporarse cuado noto como la bota se su superior impactaba violentamente sobre su mano izquierda, rompiéndola en el acto y posteriormente la bota empezaba a moverse sobre su propio eje, desgarrando los músculo y rompiendo aun mas los huesos.

Makki estaba al borde de las lágrimas por el dolor y miraba fijamente el suelo cuando una mano levanto suavemente su barbilla hasta hacer contacto visual con un par de hermosos ojos dorados. Makki se sentía como si estuviera observando a un espíritu en vez de a aun hombre. Su torturador solo sonrío y dijo:

-Dama una buena razón para no dejar que _Suzaku_ se de un festín con tus ojos. Sabes le encanta mucho, en especial de presas vivas.

-Yo…yo…vi como le atravesaban el pecho con una lanza señor-Dijo al borde de la desesperación-Si no le perforo el corazón, definitivamente atravesó un pulmón.

Wei Guo miro fijamente al soldado a sus pies y tras un largo silencio, simplemente sonrío y le dedico una mirada de decepción a su mascota.

-Lo siento _Suzaku_ pero es una razón bastante aceptable, así que no hay ojos para ti-El ave simplemente respondió con un graznido- Le recomiendo que se acerque a la enfermería soldado para que le vean esa mano.

-Gra…gracias…señor-Respondió Makki antes de retirarse rápidamente.

Wei Guo empezó a caminar hacia su tienda, en donde estaban reunidos todos sus oficiales de confianza. Al entrar les dijo:

-Preparen a todos nuestros hombres, hoy todos nosotros nos ganaremos los títulos de _"dragones"_ al matar a un dragón que ha existido desde la era del gran _Ryujin._

* * *

><p>Zuu Tzu se encontraba tendido sobre la mesa de la enfermería y con el pecho desnudo. El mango de la lanza ya había sido retirado, y el cirujano trabajaba magistralmente para retirar la punta del arma. Tras unos interminables 30 minutos de operación logro terminar su trabajo y le indico a su asistente le acerca un hierro encandecido.<p>

Un acre olor a carne quemada inundo toda la tienda, y un espeso humo se alzo del hierro al rojo vivo aun en contacto con la herida. Zuu Tzu, mordía con mucha fuerzo un trozo de seda para ahogar así el grito que tanto deseaba soltar. Tras unos breves instantes más de agonía, la herida se encontraba cauterizada.

Hsu, quien había presenciado todo el procedimiento junto a los sobrevivientes de la guardia se acerco al cansado cirujano.

-Dime Lao, ¿Se recuperara?-Le susurro para que solo el pudiera escucharlo

-La punta le perforo un pulmón y he hecho todo lo que he podido, no soy un maestro agua Hsu-Le respondió-Las siguientes horas serán las mas importantes, mientras no comienza a toser sangre o presente fiebre todo estará bien.

-Ya veo-Se limito a responder antes de dirigir una rápida mirada al paciente, quien aparentemente estaba dormido para luego simplemente salir de la tienda.

Hsu recorrió velozmente todo el campamento hasta llegar a la empalizada, donde ya se encontraban Kai y Ming. Fu esta ultima quien se dirigió primero al recién llegado.

-¿Como esta el comandante?

-Le perforaron un pulmón, pero Lao piensa que sobrevivirá.

-Talvez esto acelere su retiro-Acoto Kai-Por otra parte, ¿Cómo le fue al chico?

-Esta en la enfermería, una herida en la frente y un brazo perforado-Respondió el capitán-Bastante bien para ser un novato.

-¿Solo heridas menores?-Dijo sorprendida Ming-Si que tuvo suerte o es muy hábil. En mi primera batalla me rompí un brazo y tres costillas.

-El chico tiene suerte y tiene su propia enfermera o guardiana-Dijo Hsu mientras observaba a un halcón-dragón sobrevolar la fortaleza.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto con curiosidad Ming

-No estoy seguro-Respondió el capitán- Por lo que me dijo Yun, el propio comandante le ordeno cuidar de él.

-Maldito con suerte-Se quejo Kai-No puedo creer que esa belleza de piel ébano lo este cuidando. No exagero cuando digo que ella debe ser la representación mundana de Ra…

El ruido de varios cuernos gigantes de Tsungi provenientes de la niebla interrumpió la pequeña charla y rápidamente voces de alarma empezaron a inundar el campamento a la vez que se intensificaban los ruidos de los cuernos.

-En el nombre del gran Agni, ¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?-Pregunto Ming.

-¡Maldita niebla!-Grito con furia un Kai-No podemos ver nada con ella!

En aquel momento, como si los espíritus hubieran escuchado, se levanto un fuerte viento que expulso la espesa niebla. De inmediato Kai deseo, como muchas, que la niebla no se hubiera ido. Los hermosos bosques de pinos que abarcaban todo el contorno de las colinas habían sido reemplazados por miles de soldados que marchaban con suma disciplina directamente hacia ellos.

-Agni-Murmuro sorprendido un soldado-Es un maldito ejército.

-¿Creen que vengan a vengarse?-Acoto irónicamente Kai

-Yo diría que nos superan 4 a 1-Añadió Ming-Nos tiene muy bien valorados.

Hsu miro al enorme ejército que marchaba en perfecto orden y como empezaban a aparecer la maquinaria de asedio. Aunque ya habían solicitado refuerzos a las 2 divisiones mas cercanas, estas tardarían entre uno a dos días de marcha antes de llegar en su ayuda. Estaban solos en esto. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a sus subalternos.

-¡Que hacen ahí parados soldados! ¡El enemigo se acerca! ¡Preparaos para la batalla! ¡Enlistad las maquinarias! Hermanos, estos bastardos piensan que pueden intimidarnos por que nos superan en numero, pero se olvidan que nosotros somos la ¡Novena División, la división del Dragón! ¡Demostrémosles a estos traidores lo que es el verdadero honor! ¡Hoy les enseñaremos que debieron haber traído un ejército mucho más grande para hacernos frente! ¡Hagamos que huyan hasta sus amos como los cobardes que son! ¡Hoy luchamos no por nuestras vidas, sino por la Nación del Fuego!

Rápidamente todos los soldados respondieron dando gritos de guerra, motivados por el discurso de Hsu y se prepararon para defender la base. Toda la línea superior se lleno de arquero, con sus arcos ya tensado y los maestros fuego listos para pelear; por su parte los defensores de la planta baja se pegaban a la empalizada, apretando con fuerza los mangos de sus armas, algunos encomendándose a Agni o alguno de los múltiples espíritus guerreros que abundaban en las tradiciones de la nación. Sus rostros pálidos por la tensión y la ansiedad, bañados en un sudor helado esperando por que se desatara la matanza.

**Notas del Autor: **

**Bueno Esta es la versión 2.0 de mi historia **_**The rise of Darkness (Se mantuvo el nombre), **_**historia que por lo demás no fue muy popular y tras una discusión con un amigo mío decide hacer estas mejoras, que llevo a rescribir toda la historia y que es mas oscura. Espero que esta reencarnación sea más popular y como siempre estoy abierto a Reviews (sean buenos o malos)**

**Por otra parte, esta historia esta compuesta por dos tipos de capítulos: Los propiamente tal, en donde se sigue la historia y los históricos-culturales. En estos últimos son una especie de aclaración sobre ciertos espíritus, personajes legendarios o información cultural en general (Como ejemplo en este solo capitulo se nos menciona al avatar Susanno o el misterioso Ryujin)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Dato-Ji: Manera en la que gran parte de la milicia de la Nación del fuego se refiere a los habitantes del reino tierra. (Esta en japonés y es algo como chicos sucios. O por lo menos google lo dice)**

**Uragiris: Manera despectiva y muy ofensiva de decir traidor. (Mas japonés y literalmente es traidor)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al mundo de la serie animada Avatar, estas son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

...

**Capitulo 1**

El pequeño barco llego justo en el momento que el gran Surya majestuosamente empezaba aparecer sobre el horizonte, bañando con un mar de destellos amarrillos, naranjos y rojos a toda la creación y comenzar una vez más su lente viaje por la bóveda celestial.

En la proa de la embarcación solo se encontraba un hombre joven, tal vez en sus veinte, su larga y negra cabellera se encontraba amarrada en un cola de caballo y por la placida expresión en su rostro aparentemente se encontraba disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del astro rey y de la brisa marina.

El joven volvió a la realidad al escuchar un grupo de chillidos y al alzar su mirada logro observar a toda una parvada de gaviotas-salamandras que sobrevolaban tranquilamente el cielo.

Cuando volvió su vista al frente pudo apreciar la imponente estatua humanoide que indicaba su destino. Una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro al comprobar que se encontraba a solo unas pocas millas de las legendarias puertas de Azulon y detrás de estas la gran Capital Imperial de la Nación del Fuego, un lugar que jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de observar con sus propios ojos.

Rápidamente el joven abrió el bolso que se encontraba a sus pies para sacar de su interior un gran libro, un par de trozos de carbón y un poco de pan. Sin perder el tiempo el joven abrió el libro en una hoja en blanco y velozmente empezó a realizar una serie de trazados sobre el papel, en un principios parecían solo ser una serie de rayas sin ningún significado pero lentamente empezaron a tomar forma hasta convertirse en un bosquejo bastante detallado de las puertas de Azulon. Tras observar por unos momentos su trabajo el joven procedió a guardarlo una vez más en su bolso y decidió descansar el resto del viaje.

* * *

><p>El gran puerto Imperial de la Nación del Fuego era una obra de arquitectura magnifica, desde los astilleros y múltiples muelles hasta la colosal imagen de Azulón y las gloriosas puertas que reciben su nombre. Hace apenas 5 años era impensable tener la idea de que barcos comerciantes del reino tierra y uno que otro de las tribus aguas estuvieran anclados en dicho puerto, pero ahora estaba atestado de ellos. Tras la caída de Ozai, el rey Fénix, y el final de "<em>La guerra de los 100 años<em>" fueron los comerciantes los primeros en olvidar los horrores del último siglo y empezar a trazar o buscar nuevos horizontes, siendo la Nación del Fuego su destino preferido y en especial tras la gran incentiva del nuevo Señor del Fuego.

Los comerciantes ya estaban comprando y regateando con los dueños de las respectivas mercancías para ser transportada al Mercado Imperia, que se encontraba prácticamente repleto a tan tempranas horas pues era la mejor manera de obtener la mejor mercancía y la más fresca. El mercado era tan completo que prácticamente uno podía encontrar de todo en él, desde las famosas sandias de Isla Amber, carne de focas-tortugas árticas e inclusive los raros pero dulces cristales de genomita.

En medio de ese mar humano, dos figuras llamaban la atención. Una correspondía a una hermosa joven de tez blanca, ojos oscuros, cabello corto y vestía un traje sencillo, el cual oprimía y engrandecía su busto. Por otra parte, su acompañante era una colosal masa de músculos bajo la forma de un hombre de tez oscura y totalmente rapado.

Mientras avanzaban, algunas personas les dedicaban miradas discretas, en especial a la joven por parte de los varones en la multitud pero rápidamente perdían el interés al notar los _shinkas_ en sus cuellos, el símbolo de la servidumbre.

La peculiar pareja continúo su viaje hasta detenerse frente a un puesto sumamente colorido, repleto de una gran variedad de frutas y verduras. El puesto era atendido por un anciano con una gran barriga y una espesa barba.

-Pero si no es la dulce Ai y el buen Kasai-Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa repleta de amarillentos dientes.

-Buenos días anciano Dokuma- Le replico la joven mientras empezaba a revisar la mercancía.

-Llegas en buen momento mi niña, pues me acaban de traer toda esta mercancía del puerto y te puedo asegurar que no vas a encontrar nada más fresco en todo el mercado y a tan buen precio o mi nombre no es _"Dokuma Idaina Shonin_"- Le dijo mientras se reía y golpeaba su enorme barriga de una manera bastante cómica.

-Que extraño-Dijo la joven mientras inspeccionaba el puesto-No veo Mamey negros.

-No podrás encontrar es fruta en todo el mercado-Le contesto el anciano- Ninguna nave comerciante ha podido salir del puerto de las islas Nagi.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Pregunto con curiosidad la joven y observo como el anciano comerciante le indicaba con la mano que se acercara un poco más.

-Ocurrió un asesinato-Le susurro el anciano-Un brutal asesinato

-¿Un asesinato? Y solo por eso no dejan zarpar a los barcos

-En realidad este es el tercero de lo que va del mes y todas eran mujeres-Acoto y al observar el rostro de preocupación en la joven acoto- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, por lo que escuche todas las víctimas eran prostitutas.

-¿Cómo murieron?-Pregunto tímidamente la joven.

-No quieres saberlo mi pequeña niña…pero tal vez quieres llevarte estos nísperos rojos-Dijo el anciano abruptamente mientras le mostraba unas pequeñas frutas en sus manos- Son más pequeñas que las Mamey pero igual de deliciosas. Diría que son primas hermanas de 8 generaciones o algo así.

La joven se quedó perpleja unos pocos segundos antes de sonreír y extender su mano para probar la muestra que el comerciante le ofrecía.

Las transacciones se llevaron sin mayores dificultades y una vez pagada la mercancía aun precio menor del que la joven esperaba, todo debido a las celebraciones por el aniversario de bodas de la familia real, esta fue cargada fácilmente por Kasai, demostrando su gran fuerza.

Mientras se retiraban, Ai no pudo evitar en pensar en lo que Durama la acababa de contar y en especial la casualidad de que todas fueran prostitutas. Muy dentro de si esperaba que fuera quien fuera el asesino se quedara en esas remotas islas lejos de la capital y de ella.

* * *

><p>Una joven mujer paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines, repletos de hermosos cerezos que comenzaban a florecer y pequeños estanques habitados por peces koi de múltiples colores, que asomaban ocasionalmente sus cabezas para luego sumergirse una vez más en el espejo de agua.<p>

La mujer era muy hermosa, con una larga cabellera castaña que se encontraba delicadamente trenzada y unos penetrantes ojos color miel, que combinaban majestuosamente con el delicado kimono de seda que vestía. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su enorme vientre, dentro del cual una nueva vida se desarrollaba. Tras ella dos doncellas, quienes por su delicada apariencia parecían más dos muñecas de porcelanas que habían recibido el soplo de vida del mismo Surya, la acompañaban silenciosamente.

La joven caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos y disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol, mientras acariciaba maternalmente su vientre.

-¿No es un poco temprano, Lady Aya?

La pregunta devolvió a la joven a la realidad y al voltearse se topó con un anciano, que por su apariencia debía estar en sus setenta.

-Siempre me ha gustado madrugar para recibir los primeros rayos del sol, Zu- Le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Puedo dar testimonio de eso niña, no obstante creo que deberías descansar más.

-Creo que a ella también les gusta- Respondió mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Personalmente creo que es un signo de que será un gran maestro fuego

-Maestra Zu, es una niña.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

-Soy su madre y está creciendo dentro de mí- Le dijo mientras miraba a los cerezos- Simplemente lo sé.

-Puede que tengas razón mi pequeña niña y en poco más de un mes lo sabremos.

-Sabes Zu, realmente estoy deseosa que llegue el día en que entre en labor pero al mismo tiempo estoy un poco asustada de que algo salga mal.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Lady Aya- Le aseguro con una voz serena el anciano- Yo estuve ahí cuando vuestra madre te dio a luz a ti y a vuestros hermanos. No olvide tampoco que el joven maestro Shen estará con usted.

-Shen no será de mucha ayuda Zu- Replico con una sonrisa la mujer- Ese hombre ve un poco de sangre y se desmaya.

-Jajajaja…es cierto que el joven maestro es algo "sensible", pero estoy seguro que lo soportara con el fin de ver a su primer hijo.

-Creo que tienes razón- Le respondió a la vez que lentamente se dirigía hacia la casa, seguida de cerca de sus dos doncellas.

* * *

><p>Desde la oscuridad del callejón una solitaria y misteriosa figura observaba con sumo detenimiento las imponentes murallas. Podía sentirlo, tras esas murallas se encontraba lo que había estado buscando. Sonrió ligeramente antes de perderse en las sombras.<p>

* * *

><p>En solo tres días se celebraría una fecha muy memorable, hace tres Años el Señor del Fuego Zuko había tomada la mano en matrimonio de la Joven Mai y lo más sorprendente era que el padrino de bodas había sido el mismísimo Avatar Aang, aunque no era de extrañarse después de todo el avatar y el señor del fuego eran amigos cercanos. Los sirvientes y cortesanos se movían por todo el palacio haciendo los preparativos adecuados para tan importante celebración.<p>

En la plaza del palacio Imperial se encontraba reunidos por lo menos unos 2000 soldados en perfecto orden, una imponente figura resaltaba entre todos, portaba un armadura roja con una enorme capa con el emblema de Agni grabada en ella, rojos y largos cabellos como el fuego mismo escapaban del casco que cubría su cabeza y sus ojos carmesí como la sangre estaban fijos en las tropas que estaban frente a él.

-¡Quiero que haya un cambio de guardia cada 1 hora, además quiero que hayan patrullas recorriendo todo el palacio! ¡Una vez que comience el atardecer se cerraran las puertas y no se le permitirá el ingreso o salida para nadie y no me importa si el mismo Agni desciende en su carro de fuego exigiendo una audiencia con nuestro Señor, si llega después del atardecer no entrara! ¡HAN ENTENDIDO!-Grito con fuerza y determinación digna del mismo fuego

-¡SI SEÑOR!-Respondieron al mismo tiempo todos los soldados.

-Retírense-Ordeno con voz dominante a la vez que hacia un ademán con su mano y todos los soldados procedieron a marcharse. Una vez retirado los soldados empezó su camino hacia el palacio, mientras era seguido por cuatro soldados de elite.

-Reporte-Ordeno con una voz fría y grave a uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban.

-La onceava y novena flota Imperial están custodiando la entrada al puerto, el Almirante Gin Dao y la Almirante Yun no han reportado nada extraño-Respondió el aludido.

-Quiero que ordenes que al anochecer levantes las puertas de Sozin-Ordeno el hombre de flameante cabellera.

-Si señor-Respondió y procedió a retirarse

-¿Llegaron los alimentos del banquete?-Pregunto a uno de los guardias

-Afirmativo señor-Respondió de manera rápido el soldado

-Bien, entonces envía a los catadores que prueben todo y cuando digo todo me refiero desde los trozo de carne hasta la más insignificante uva, ¿Entendido?

-Así se hará-Respondió para luego retirarse

-Que la treceava y catorceava división del ejército Imperial se emplacen en la prisión Imperial-Ordeno a uno de los maestros que lo seguía que inmediatamente procedió a retirarse.

-De la primera a la novena división que se emplazan alrededor de palacio y que la décima y la onceava se coloquen en los alrededores de la ciudad- Dijo al último de sus acompañantes.

-No crees que estas exagerando un poco Gran Almirante Koen-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta pudo observar a un hombre anciano, de cabellera gris que traía un traje de una mezcla entre verde y rojo.

-No lo creo General Irho y es un gusto volver a verle-Mientras extendía sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de parte del Dragón del Oriente.

-Aunque lo de General esta demás, hace mucho que me retire, ahora me dedico a jugar Pai sho y a mi tienda de Té-respondió con un leve sonrisa-Pero aún sigo pensando que exageras con todo el despliegue de tropas.

-Hace tres meses fuimos atacados por los hijos del Fénix, sino hubiera sido por tu aviso y tu gran sabiduría en combate probablemente hubieran tenido éxito en su ataque- Respondió mientras ambos hombres empezaban a caminar- No me extrañaría que esos traidores nos vuelvan a atacar o manden algún asesino para liquidar a su excelencia en una fecha tan importante-

-Yo no hice realmente nada, fue la valentía de nuestros soldados lo que nos llevó al triunfo-Alego Irho con un tono simple y sincero-Aunque debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido por la reciente deserción de la doceava flota.

-¡Ese maldito traidor de Len Thao, pagara por eso! ¡Lo juro por Agni!-Respondió con furia Koen.

-Tranquilízate-le sugirió Irho.

-No puedo, se lo debo a todos aquellos valientes y honorables soldados que escogieron la muerte antes de traicionar a nuestra nación-Respondió con pasión- Cuando lo capture me asegurare que pague.

-¿Y qué harías con él una vez que lo captures?-Pregunto curioso el ex general.

-Aún estoy indeciso entre el rito de Agni o el castigo de Surya-Respondió casi sin inmutarse el aludido.

Irho quedo sorprendido, el rito de Agni consistía en hacer que la víctima tragara grandes cantidades de una sustancia inflamable y luego prenderles fuego, la victima moría quemada de manera interna. Por otra parte el castigo de Surya consistía simplemente en atar al condenado a un poste y dejar que el sol lo secara hasta morir. Fuera cual fuera el método, resultaba en una muerta horrible.

-Pero claro dudo mucho que su excelencia Zuko lo permita, es demasiado blando-Dijo el almirante-mmm….y también es algo lento.

-Que quieres decir con "lento"-Pregunto bastante intrigado Irho sobre ese último comentario.

-Pues vamos, lleva casado con lady Mai por tres años y no tiene aún ningún heredero-Luego de decir eso el pelirrojo se detuvo y empezó a meditar-Sabes creo que ni siquiera lo han hecho-Respondió con voz firme y con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!...Veo que aparentemente no has perdido tu buen sentido del humor-Respondió Irho con una gran sonrisa.-Vaya mira hemos llegado, el camino se me hizo más corto hablando contigo, ¿Vienes a darle tu reporte?

-Su excelencia me envío a buscar, aunque no estoy seguro del porque- Respondió fríamente mientras observaba la cámara de guerra-Después de Ud.-Dijo cortésmente mientras hacia un ademán con la mano, Irho solo sonrío y procedió a entrar a la cámara del Señor del Fuego.

**...**

**Notas del Autor: **

**Con tardanza el primer capítulo oficial de la historia, el cual se ****sitúa exactamente tres días después del prólogo. Para saber el destino de esos valientes soldados habrá que esperar un poco más. Referente al capitulo propiamente tal , todas esas mini historias tendrán su relevancia de una u otra forma y como siempre estoy abierto a Reviews (sean buenos o malos)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Surya**** es el espíritu del Sol y uno de los espiritus primordiales del mundo. Está íntimamente relacionado con Agni.**

**El **_**Shinka**_ **es una gargantilla que deben llevar todos los siervos y en estas debe estar grabada el nombre o signo de la familia a la que sirve. Este punto será tratado junto con algunas de las tradiciones de la nación del fuego más adelante.**


End file.
